


Best of Both

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intersexuality, Kinky, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a st_xi_kink prompt asking for an intersex Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both

Kirk had expected Spock to want to talk it out once Jim was out of sickbay, which was such bullshit because there was nothing to say about it and hello, maybe Jim'd been keeping it quiet for a reason, but anyway, this was Spock so talking was always on the agenda.

But when he saw Spock waiting in the corridor just yards down from Jim's quarters, he looked wrong. A little less unflappable, a lot less calm. Discomfited. He hoped Spock didn't have a problem with this, because no way could Jim kick his ass like he had the dickwads who'd objected before.

Spock fell easily in step with him for the remainder of the corridor, and silently entered his quarters when Jim invited him in with a wave of the hand.

He was too tired for bullshit. If Spock was an asshole after all, why wait to find out? "Go ahead and say what you came here to say, Mr. Spock," he told him, looking away from his first officer.

"Captain," Spock began, and there was a tiny hesitation, enough to make Jim wonder what the fuck was going on, before Spock continued. "I find I am ... inordinately intrigued by the revelation that was made on the planet. I have disrupted my routine and research related to my duties in order to peruse the relevant medical literature, and I find I wish to make multiple highly personal inquiries of you. It is inappropriate, and I wish to express my contrition for this reaction and assure you I will restore my customary equilibrium shortly."

Oh, it was that sort of reaction. Well, at least Spock knew it was impolite to treat him like a freak show. He supposed Spock would know that. "So, if I'm translating that right, you're curious."

Spock shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "My concern is that my interest goes beyond what is covered by the term 'curiosity'. But at base, yes."

"You're curious because while we were being held on that planet, you got a good look at me and you saw that I have a dick and a pussy." Might as well be direct. Spock usually appreciated that.

The Vulcan went completely still. "In fact, Captain, the medical literature indicates that in cases like yours, what presents as a penis is in fact clitoromegaly-"

"Spock. We're not talking about a 'case.' We're talking about me. And I say I have a dick."

"You have a penis, yes, and-"

"And a pussy."

"And a vagina."

"Yes. Now, what about these inappropriate questions of yours? Shoot."

Spock remained silently, regarding him warily.

"That means go ahead and ask, Spock. I've had enough experience with your curiosity to know you don't stuff go. Might as well get 'em out of the way. So, what, you want to know how mom decided I'd be a boy? I'd think that was obvious."

"You misunderstand, Jim. My basic curiosity was sated by my research. When I say my questions are inappropriately personal, I mean-" He hesitated again. "I wish to know how your organs function. I wish to touch them. I wish to know your preferred methods of intercourse-"

Jim's eyes widened. "Woah woah woah. Holy shit, Spock."

"You see now why I must apologize for my reaction."

"Because you want to fuck me?"

"That is the conclusion I have reached. Such thoughts have occupied approximately 45% of my non-duty hours. I must-"

Jim shook his head emphatically. "Fuck, come here, and don't apologize. That's the best idea I've heard since you figured out how to get us rescued from that shithole."

Spock went utterly still again, and Jim realized he must be unsure, and working hard to suppress the evidence. "Jim, I do not understand your reaction."

"That's because you didn't know, Spock. Didn't know that I've jerked off thinking about fucking you, finger-fucked myself while thinking about you fucking me, used a dildo on both my holes and imagined it was your cock." Jim could feel himself getting wet just remembering all the crazy things he'd pictured doing with Spock.

For a split second, Spock actually looked stunned. "Both holes?" he repeated

"You asked about my preferred methods of intercourse? Well, the answer is 'any and all of them'. Especially if they're with you."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Jim answered, and before he could do more than register how fucking precious it was that Spock seemed amazed by his response, he was being kissed.

He kissed Spock back, hard, feeling the urgency in the way Spock plundered his mouth and letting it feed his own growing need. He broke away to pant for air, and Spock's hands tugged at his shirt.

"Will you undress yourself for me? I wish to look, if I may."

Jim was already pulling the shirt over his head. "Yes, hell yes." He undid his pants and tugged them down along with his briefs. He could feel Spock's eyes on him, fascinated, and moved to lie down on the bed so he could get a better view. "This really gets you hot, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I find it intensely arousing, yes, but am at a loss to articulate why." As he spoke, Spock approached and stretched out a tentative hand.

Jim grabbed it and guided it over his dick - which, yeah, wasn't as big as it might be in a guy who wasn't intersex, but it was still a dick - and then down to his pussy. "Who can explain what gets them off? And who cares?"

"For a Vulcan, it is most disconcerting-"

It occurred to Jim that this was too much talking, and it was up to him to stop it. "Listen, I'm hard for you and I'm wet for you. Can we get over being disconcerted and get to the fucking?"

Spock paused, one finger carefully half-inserted into Jim's pussy. "Yes," he replied, and began to strip himself almost as quickly as Jim had earlier. His dick was long and thick, and Jim licked his lips, glad porn was somehow correct about the endowments of Vulcans.

Eyes on that large cock, he said, "I want you to fuck me both ways tonight. First my pussy, then flip me over and fuck my ass."

"Do you often engage in anal intercourse?"

"Sometimes. If I don't want to explain the 'also I have a pussy' thing, but mostly 'cause I like it. It feels ... dirtier, like I'm more of a cockslut for wanting it there, too."

"Your preference is to be penetrated?"

"Ask me that next time when I'm fucking you through the mattress. I prefer to get off, however that happens. Most of the time I think I'm lucky, having extra genitalia, getting the best of all worlds. Now c'mon, fuck me."

"With pleasure," Spock replied, kneeling above him on the bed, and Jim had only begun to wonder whether pleasure was an emotion when it became his whole world, Spock's dick thrusting into his pussy bit by bit while his mouth sucked at Jim's collarbone and one hand played with Jim's dick.

"The sensation of thrusting into your vaginal canal while touching your penis is unusually pleasurable, almost overwhelming," Spock said, and as dirty talk it was pretty unusual but all Spock and Jim loved it. "I believe I may have what humans term a 'fetish' for your atypical external genitalia."

"Fuck yeah, as long as it's me that gets you hard, baby. Do me harder, but don't come yet. I really want you in my ass, too."

"I can maintain control," Spock replied, muscles straining as he moved over Jim. His hand kept working on Jim's dick, and it seemed like far too short a time before Jim came, pussy clenching around Spock as he shuddered through a dry orgasm; no testes, no ejaculate.

When Jim's orgasm had subsided, Spock carefully pulled out and Jim eagerly rolled over to display his ass. As Spock slid slowly into the much tighter hole, slicked by Jim's own fluids, Jim groaned. "Oh yeah, that feels so good. Just what I wanted."

"I do not believe I will be able to continue for much longer, Jim," Spock noted, pulling slightly out and thrusting further in.

"Then don't. Go ahead and come in me, Spock. I want you to, I wanna be full of your hot wet come."

That was all it took. Spock didn't make a sound so much as take a slightly noisier breath, but Jim could feel him pulsing inside him.

They both collapsed and lay still for a long moment, before Spock rolled off and Jim turned onto his side.

"Holy shit, Spock," he said, kissing the Vulcan's neck, "I'm glad I'm your kink."


End file.
